Skip Beat! Drabbles
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: Just short random drabbles that come to mind with various characters. Each separate. *Marked as complete but will add more when they come to mind.*
1. Gentleman ' Ren Tsuruga

**A/N:** These are just kinda coming to mind. I'm trying not to think about them too much or I'll try to develop a oneshot but then lose interest halfway into it. That's usually what happens.

**Date Originally Posted:** December 1, 2008**  
Title:** Gentleman**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** G**  
Characters:** Ren**  
Pairing:** Onesided Ren/Kyoko I guess**  
Spoilers:** Mainly just for Ren's real identity/name**  
Word Count**: 145**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki

* * *

_**Gentleman**_

Tsuruga Ren was a gentleman. This meant he was kind and courteous to others. He didn't show others a face that Death itself would run from. He didn't kiss and tell. He was charming to all others to the point most people who were exposed to him for long periods of time couldn't help but fall in love with him.

Since Tsuruga was a gentleman he had to push back all his male urges.

For example, he didn't pull Kyoko close and keep her there when she showed her vulnerable side.

He didn't reach out to stroke the nape of her neck when she sat on that island prop.

And he certainly didn't find himself staring at her lips while she spoke.

Or wanting to tug her onto his bed and simply lay there next to her.

Because Tsuruga Ren was a gentleman.

Hizuri Kuon, however, was a completely different person.

* * *

*The island prop is from the _Tsukigomori_ arc. The day of Ren's acting test, Kyoko goes and sulks on the island. Specifically, volume 12 or chapter 72.


	2. What Went Wrong? ' Sho Fuwa

**A/N:** These are just kinda coming to mind. I'm trying not to think about them too much or I'll try to develop a oneshot but then lose interest halfway into it. That's usually what happens.

**Date Originally Posted:** December 5, 2008**  
Title:** What Went Wrong?**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** G**  
Characters:** None mentioned but implied Sho and Kyoko**  
Pairing:** Onesided Sho/Kyoko, I guess**  
Spoilers:** I don't think any.**  
Word Count**: 121**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki

* * *

_**What Went Wrong?**_

He never saw her smile anymore. Not like she used to.

She used to gaze adoringly at him, the devotion obvious in her eyes.

Now, instead of love, her eyes stabbed through him with resentment.

From afar, he could see her laughing and smiling as if nothing was wrong. But once she cause sight of him, her guard would go up. The cheerful expression would turn sour. Cold hate would replace her dancing eyes.

Did he do this to himself? Was this his fault?

Either way, he wanted to see her truly smile at him. Not that pasted on, forced smile.

He wanted to be the one who she would see and simply light up with joy.

He once was that person.

Where had it gone wrong?


	3. What Had Happened? Sho's mother

**A/N: **In case anyone hasn't notice, I've tried a different writing style for these drabbles from what I've done with my other stuff. I kinda like it. What do you think?

**Date Originally Posted:** December 7, 2008**  
Title:** What Had Happened?**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** G**  
Characters:** Mentions of Sho and Kyoko. Sho's mother.**  
Pairing:** I don't think there's any.**  
Spoilers:** If you've read up through the _Tsukigomori_ arc, you're fine.**  
Word Count:** 360**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki**  
ALSO:** Another written on a whim. Unbeta-ed. Didn't even really reread it.**  
ALSOALSO:** I have no idea how Sho's parents are. They're not given a lot of detail so far. So it's only speculation.

* * *

_**What Had Happened?**_

When their only son ran off to Tokyo, they had no choice but to disown him. But that didn't mean she didn't keep track of his accomplishments.

Of course both she and her husband were only slightly surprised that Kyoko had gone with him. She could see how much the little girl idolized her son. She often wondered what happened with Kyoko as her son rose into stardom. There was never a mention of her by her son in articles.

It saddened her to see her son's stoic face in pictures. What happened to the smiling cheerful boy that used to run around? Now he only seemed utterly serious in every picture she saw of him.

So of course it was a shock to see his PV for his latest song "Prisoner." The way he looked so vulnerable to the one angel. And not the one he was supposed to be in love with. The girl's acting must have been amazing. She could almost believe that the girl's heart had been twisted into an evil thing.

One day while she was entertaining guests, some of the women brought up the subject of _Dark Moon_, the remake of _Tsukigomori_. She listened half heartedly as the customers sang praises for Tsuruga Ren's portrayal of his character.

Her mind snapped to attention when one of the women mentioned an actress named 'Kyoko.'

Surely not the Kyoko she raised almost as if she were her own. Kyoko had expressed no interest in show business. That was just her son. And Kyoko wasn't that unique of a name. It was probably just some other girl. Yet the thoughts of what-if couldn't leave her.

It wasn't until weeks later when she was able to see part of an episode of _Dark Moon_.

She saw the character Mio and gasped. The cold stare. Hate filled eyes. The aura of superiority. It was almost like seeing at a young, scarred version of Saena. Kyoko's mother.

She knew it in an instant that the young woman on the screen was Kyoko. She used to be so cheerful and light hearted. How could she even pretend to be this... hateful?

What had happened to her?

* * *

**A/N:** I have some of these already written and posted to my writing journal. I just have to put them up.


	4. Height ' Hikaru Ishibashi

**A/N:** 126 hits already? AWESOME! Thank you!

**Date Originally Posted:** December 7, 2008  
**Title:** Height  
**Series:** Skip Beat!  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Ishibashi Hikaru from Bridge Rock. Mentions of Kyoko  
**Pairing:** One sided Hikaru/Kyoko.  
**Spoilers:** Um. I suppose you should know about _Yappa Kimagura Rock_.  
**Word Count:** 118  
**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki  
**ALSO:** Another written on a whim. Unbeta-ed. Didn't even really reread it.

* * *

_**Height**_

He stared glumly at himself in the mirror.

She had turned him down again.

Was it him? Did she just not like him? Perhaps he wasn't good looking enough for her.

Immediately, he ditched that last thought. She didn't seem to be the type who only cared about appearances. After all, she willingly wore the chicken suit that many males wouldn't even be caught dead in.

And if fan letters were any indication, he was far from horrid looking. He often heard girls squeal about how his face and wide eyes made him look like an innocent young boy.

So why did she always turn down his invitation for dinner?

The only thing he could think of was his height.

He just wasn't tall enough.

* * *

**A/N:** I liked this one even if it's short because I like Hikaru of Bridge Rock. He isn't seen much but oh well. If you have requests for a certain character, please do ask.


	5. Love ' Yukihito Yashiro

**A/N:** This is part A of a two part bit I like to call "Managers Special" because I'm a dork. Enjoy.

**Date Originally Posted:** December 7, 2008**  
Title: **Love**  
Series: **Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** G**  
Characters:** Yashiro. Mentions of Ren and Kyoko.**  
Pairing:** Brief hint of Ren/Kyoko**  
Spoilers:** None.**  
Word Count:** 204**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki**  
ALSO:** Another written on a whim. Unbeta-ed. Didn't even really reread it.

* * *

_**Love**_

When he joined the agency, a much more seasoned manager gave him a piece of advice. He was told that some fans and lesser known celebrities would do just about anything to get with his client. Therefore he had to keep a close eye out for scams and fakes.

He was young and naive so he brushed this advice off.

Stupid really.

He quickly found himself being entranced by a beautiful young woman with swaying hips, long hair, and a pair of plump lips.

He thought himself in love until he found her trying to seduce his client.

Then he realized he should have listened to his senpai.

For the extra persistent females, he would simply ask to borrow their phones. He told them he would give them his number so that they could set up a date between the woman and his client. Unfortunately, he seemed to always forget his gloves and her phone would be reduced to a smoking, sizzling mess.

And so he put his guard up. He just had to focus on his client and his well being. He didn't need a love life. After all, it was much more fun to plot out his client's love life with the cute Love Me girl.

* * *

**A/N:** I have about 4 other drabbles ready to be posted. I'm not in the best mood due to a little stepsister and the fact that I broke my glasses. But that's all beside the point.


	6. Multifaceted ' Shoko Aki

**A/N:** Here's the second bit of the "Managers Special." It is not related to the first one.

**Date Originally Posted:** December 7, 2008**  
Title:** Multifaceted**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** G**  
Characters:** Shoko. Sho. Kyoko**  
Pairing:** Hinted Shoko/Sho. Faint hints of Sho/Kyoko undertone.**  
Spoilers:** None really.**  
Word Count:** 170**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki**  
ALSO:** Another written on a whim. Unbeta-ed. Didn't even really reread it.

* * *

_**Multifaceted**_

She thought she'd seen all the sides of Sho Fuwa that there were to see.

She had seen his serious side. The part of him that focused solely on his music and nurturing his talent.

Then there also was his lazy side. That was the part that needed her to be by his side. He would spend the nights at her apartment.

His angry side would sometimes scare her. He could act so callous and uncaring of other's feelings that she prayed she would never be on the receiving end of them.

Sho could also be a hopeless flirt. She had seen him entrance women of all ages with his words and movements. Sure, there was tiny sting in her heart when he did that but it was okay. She had seen all of Sho Fuwa's personality. She knew all of him.

Then Kyoko stepped back into the picture.

Strange sides of Sho seemed to be crawling out of the woodwork.

Regret.

Guilt.

Childishness.

Laughter.

Joy.

Protectiveness.

And then it struck her.

The only one who knew Sho's many faces was Kyoko.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember, if there's a certain character you'd like to see a drabble about, please tell me!


	7. That's Why ' Taisho

**A/N:** I wasn't going to add this so soon but I felt compelled to after a particularly complementary review from _**maddy midnight**_. So here is Part A of the Daruyama Couple special! *dorky jazz hands* Enjoy!

**Date Originally Posted:** December 8, 2008**  
Title:** That's Why**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** G**  
Characters:** Taisho of Daruyama. Kyoko.**  
Pairing:** None.**  
Spoilers:** None.**  
Word Count:** 112**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki**  
ALSO:** Another written on a whim. Unbeta-ed. Didn't even really reread it.

* * *

_**That's Why**_

Kids these days were too lazy. Too concerned with physical appearances.

That's why he approved of Kyoko.

She was a hard working girl who didn't give a damn about how she looked.

That's why he was gravely disappointed in her when she dyed her hair and bought herself stylish clothes.

Young people tended to give up way to easily nowadays.

That's why he was angry when she gave up on show business.

They needed to learn to get back up and try again.

That's why he gave her the daruma doll.

He understood that Kyoko was a unique girl.

That's why he was only _slightly_ disturbed by her hysteric laughter and evil cries in the middle of the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember, if there's a certain character you'd like to see a drabble about, please tell me! Also, thank you SO much for the lovely reviews. They all mean a lot to me.


	8. Biological ' Okamisan

**A/N:** I have been thinking about these drabbles way too much. In fact, I had a dream that I was Kyoko and there was interaction with most of the characters that have been mentioned in these drabbles. It was strange.

So here is Part B of the Daruyama Couple Special. And a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added this to their Alerts, Favorites, and C2s!

**Date Originally Posted:** December 8, 2008**  
Title:** Biological**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** G**  
Characters:** Okami-san of Daruyama. Kyoko.**  
Pairing:** None.**  
Spoilers:** None.**  
Word Count:** 107**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki**  
ALSO:** Another written on a whim. Unbeta-ed. Didn't even really reread it.

* * *

_**Biological**_

There was a time when she was angry with the gods for not giving her children.

She wanted to know why.

Had she done something wrong?

Was she being punished?

But now everything made sense.

When Kyoko cried so brokenheartedly, it was almost as if someone was pinching her own heart.

She was always proud of the girl's accomplishments.

When customers would give her compliments about Kyoko, she glowed with pride.

Although the girl never wished to speak of her past or possible love interests, she was always there willing to listen.

Though she and her husband were not given any biological children, the stray girl they took in was their daughter in everything but name.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember, if there's a certain character you'd like to see a drabble about, please tell me! I've had a request for Kyoko's mother and I'm trying to figure that one out.


	9. Normal ' Maria Takarada

**A/N: **I wasn't going to add another one today but because I'm happy about reviews for this and other stories, I'm going to.

_**HOLY SNICKER DOODLES, BATMAN! 1,001 HITS!** *dies*_

**Date Originally Posted:** December 8, 2008**  
Title:** Normal**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** G**  
Characters:** Maria Takarada. Lory Takarada.**  
Pairing:** None.**  
Spoilers:** None.**  
Word Count:** 152**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki**  
ALSO:** Another written on a whim. Unbeta-ed. Didn't even really reread it.

* * *

_**Normal**_

When Maria was four, she had a rude awakening.

The other children made fun of her because of this.

But it wasn't as if she could help it.

There was no way to change the truth.

No amount of pleading or crying would help.

But in truth, she didn't really mind.

In fact, she was glad.

You see, her grandfather... was not a normal grandfather.

Apparently it wasn't normal for one's grandfather to dress eccentrically and have an entire entourage do the same. Complete with animals, props, and decorations.

She always thought it was fun to join in.

Everyday was like a different kind of pretend.

Until the day he came to her school clad in a toga, sandals, and laurel wreath. Her classmates asked why her grandfather was wearing a sheet. With weeds on his head.

Now Maria simply ignored her grandfather's dressing up with a learned level of tolerance.

But that didn't mean she didn't play the love simulation games with him anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't remember how old Maria was when her mother died. I think 5. I wanted to have her realized her grandfather wasn't normal BEFORE that happened. And when I said she played the love simulation games with Lory, I mean the two of them would sit side by side and discuss the best options for the game. You know?

Also, I only have 2 more drabbles already written as of right now. So gimme some requests! In fact, one of the ready to be posted was a request. Next up is a bit of a silly Ren one.


	10. Question ' Ren Tsuruga

**A/N:** I was actually going to wait until tomorrow to post this but I'm in a good mood from reading the latest chapter of _**demon sloth**_'s 'Advent 08.' READ IT! And 'Advent 07!'

**Date Originally Posted:** December 9, 2008**  
Title:** Question**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** PG**  
Characters:** Ren Tsuruga.**  
Pairing:** None.**  
Spoilers:** None.**  
Word Count:** 106**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki**  
ALSO:** Another written on a whim. Unbeta-ed. Didn't even really reread it.

* * *

_**Question**_

He had been asked a lot of questions in his life.

Many times it was the same questions over and over in various interviews.

What did he like to do in his spare time?

His favorite color.

Blood type.

Favorite food.

The usual.

However, this time he was dumbstruck.

How was he supposed to answer this question?

And with a live audience.

Did the producers give these questions clearance?

He resisted the urge to shift nervously in his seat.

Instead, he pasted his gentlemanly smile on with a hint of icy ferocity.

And told the interviewer that he preferred a woman's heart and mind over physical features.

Never again was he asked if he was breast or butt man.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. Some interviewer asked Ren if he liked boobs or butts more. Don't ask where this idea came from because I have no idea.

I've requests for Momose, Sawara, Kyoko, Moko, and Saena. Saena's is written and will be posted next.


	11. To Obtain Happiness ' Saena

**Date Originally Posted:** December 10, 2008**  
Title:** To Obtain Happiness**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** PG**  
Characters:** Saena Mogami. Kyoko Mogami.**  
Pairing:** None.**  
Spoilers:** None.**  
Word Count:** 137**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki

**ALSO:** _Fayr Warning _wanted me to do a drabble for Kyoko's mother. I hope this is okay! Unbeta-ed. I wasn't in the best of moods when I wrote this so that actually helped.

* * *

_**To Obtain Happiness**_

She hated Kyoko.

It was as simple as that. She felt no shame or guilt in saying those words.

Was a person ridiculed for saying they hated another? It didn't matter to her if the person she hated was her own daughter or a stranger.

In fact, she didn't care what others thought of her. Only her opinion mattered.

And her opinion was that Kyoko was a failure. A mistake.

A living reminder of her mistake of her moment of weakness that allowed her to be used by a man.

When it became obvious the girl would never live up to her standards, she left the failure with another family and left.

The mistake was struck from her record and she could go living her life.

And she finally allowed herself to be happy. Because now, her life was perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** Saena is kinda hard to figure out because you aren't given a whole lot about her. She strives for perfection. She left Kyoko with the Fuwa family. I thought it would be sort of ironic to have Saena be used by a man only to have her daughter go through the same thing. But not in the same sense, obviously.

Ah, updates aren't going to be quite so frequent since my brain has decided to stop working for the most part.


	12. Witch ' Tsukigomori female extra

**A/N:** These are just being written as they come to mind. So sometimes they might be a request and sometimes not. And I don't really do the requests in a certain order. It just depends on if my brain feels like cooperating or not.

Another thing. YAY! CHAPTER 132 IS SCANLATED! Hikaru ♥

**Date Originally Posted:** December 14, 2008**  
Title:** Witch**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** PG**  
Characters:** Kyoko Mogami. Mentions of Ren Tsuruga and Sho Fuwa.**  
Pairing:** None.**  
Spoilers:** Ah. If you're caught up with the English volume releases (Up to volume 15) then you should be good.**  
Word Count:** 252**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki**  
ALSO:** Fayr Warning thought I should do something from the perspectives of the crew. This is from a female extra. An extra who seems to be there a lot.

* * *

_**Witch**_

Just who did that girl think she was?

Okay, so she proved them wrong when she showed that she did possess acting skills. So her agency hadn't gotten her the part.

But what sort of shameless hussy would think she could sidle up to the Ren Tsuruga like that? Who cares if they were part of the same agency? Ren Tsuruga would not be interested in that plain girl!

And why would Sho Fuwa, the ultra sexy musician, show up on their set just to talk to her? In private?

Everyone knew the girl was strange when she would break into violent confession and tears. They ignored the fact that she would do the dogeza to an extreme but this they cannot forgive!

That girl must be a witch.

The hyena must have been well versed in the dark arts! Her room must be full of evil things. In it, there was sure has a shrine to both Ren Tsuruga and Sho Fuwa.

The makeup artist had mentioned to the costume mistress that the witch kept a small coin purse close at hand. The rumor was that she wrote both men's names one hundred times each on paper, erased the markings, and then collected the eraser bits to keep them with her for thirty days.

How cruel of her to enslave both idols!

The witch must be taken down!

Immediately!

On second thought, the memory of her ruthlessly stabbing that pillow with a kitchen knife burst into mind.

Perhaps they could put off the witch's demise for some other date.

* * *

**A/N:** The pillow stabbing thing is from chapter 61.

I had fun thinking like one of their fangirls. I suppose some of it came from me rereading some of Furuba with the Prince Yuki Fanclub's ways. Or Reiko from Ouran. Or even some of the girls from Perfect Girl Evolution. And the "spell" is from Shojo Beat magazine. I had to get to the library and photocopy the page since I didn't have that issue.

Have you noticed when you say a celebrity's name, you usually say their first and last name?

How goes everyone's holiday shopping? I still need to finish knitting the scarf for the little brother. Yes. I am cheap.


	13. How the Seed was Sown ' Reino

**Date Originally Posted:** August 31, 2009**  
Title:** How the Seed Was Sown**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** PG**  
Characters:** Reino. Ficticious parents of Reino.**  
Pairing:** None.**  
Spoilers:** If you're caught up with the volume releases in English, you're good.**  
Word Count:** 395**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Yoshiko Nakamura.**  
BETA:** None.**  
SUMMARY: **Ever wonder about Reino's way of thinking?**  
NOTE:** _yoyente_ on mentioned that a Reino one would be fun. So I thought about it and this was born.

* * *

_**How the Seed Was Sown**_

Reino had learned from a very age that hate dominated all emotions in the heart.

As a child, he was often left at home alone due to his parents' busy schedules. Reino was fine with it because people would always be popping out of his walls to talk to him. They would talk and play with him sometimes. Whenever he tried to show them to his housekeeper, she would shake her head and mutter about imaginary friends.

Reino soon realized that his new friends were no longer alive. They would constantly ask him to seek revenge for them. None ever asked for him to deliver a message of love to their families because their memories were clouded with only hate. Revenge. Resentment. He thought that perhaps the ones who had messages of love hadn't found him yet. Because according to his housekeeper's dramas, love conquered all.

Then there were some spirits who simply liked to play mischief. They didn't care if they didn't remember things from when they were living. They told him that they liked to have fun. They had spent their entire lives following rules and doing what's right only to have that very life snatched away. Many of them strongly advised Reino to have his fun while he was still living. They also spoke to him of how fun death was but how the pain that led to death was horrifying. Reino learned many things from the ghosts and learned to channel his gifts. He was happy.

Then his family split. His father's busy schedule was only that way because he was planning secret rendezvous with his mother's best friend. His mother found out and began devoting her life to making her ex and former best friend miserable. Her hatred and resentment grew larger and larger, shadowing everything else in her life including Reino. He watched as her business grew exponentially while trying to beat her ex-husband. Reino could only marvel at how beautiful his once docile mother had become. She used to be so quiet. A gentle, mild-tempered female. Now her very existence sparkled with ruthlessness and resentment. It was if she were a succubus. Growing more beautiful as hate consumed her.

So Reino decided the he would find a woman like that. A woman who would be so special, so twisted in a way that only he could appreciate.

* * *

**A/N:** _In reality, I have no idea about Reino's childhood. I thought about both his parents being into the Occult and stuff. I thought about them having powers of their own. I thought about them being normal and loving. I thought of them being normal and not liking his abilities. In the end, I chose this particular road because there has to be a reason for his way of thinking._

_So this addresses a couple things:  
- why he would believe hate dominates the heart  
- why he would prefer death over pain (in regards to having to fight Ren)  
- why he likes to do things that are fun for him irregardless of the consequences  
- he's been twisted for awhile_

_Yeah. Reino is just all kinds of special. I actually like him as a character. He stirs things up._

_Does everyone get the title?_


	14. Defeat ' Erika Koenji

**Date Originally Posted:** September 16, 2009  
**Title:** Defeat  
**Series:** Skip Beat!  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Koenji Erika, mentions of others.  
**Pairing:** None.  
**Spoilers:** If you're caught up with the volume releases in English, you're good.  
**Word Count:** 255  
**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Yoshiko Nakamura.  
**BETA:** None. Ya wanna be my Skip Beat! BETA?  
**SUMMARY:** To be Kotonami Kanae's rival, Erika has lowered herself.  
**NOTE:** _Cindersarah_had asked about Erika. And like Reino, this one came easily. Although, perhaps a little more easily than Reino.

* * *

_**Defeat**_

Have you even see the light of hope flicker and die in someone's eyes?

To see their very determination be extinguished?

Erika had.

And she loved it.

She loved knowing that she was the reason for someone's dreams being crushed.

That someone being Kotonami Kanae.

But then that commoner dared to fight back.

Dared to send a challenge.

The gauntlet had been thrown.

So of course Erika had picked it up, metaphorically speaking. After all, she was a rich young lady and had people to pick things up for her.

Audition followed audition.

Though it was tempting, Erika didn't use her usual tactics.

And yet she still won audition after audition.

Until, _that_ one.

She wanted a specific role in a remake of an old drama. The character was a young woman who basically served her aunt, uncle, and cousins. While that was distasteful in the eyes of Erika, she wanted that role. After all, her love interest was to be portrayed by none other that Tsuruga Ren.

Then the harsh casting director had the nerve to tell Erika that she wasn't innocent looking enough to portray the character. That she didn't give off a humble and loving aura.

Erika was seconds away from calling for her reinforcements when she heard the Curara commercial playing on someone's phone. Her eye twitched in irritation. She swallowed her rage and left the audition.

Later, she found out who won the role.

Koenji Erika had found a new rival in Momose Itsumi.

And she would _not_ let her dreams be extinguished.

She refused to give anyone that satisfaction.

She would just try harder next time.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I admit. I'm not exactly happy with the end. I kept adding line after line and then I was like, Oh hell. That's it!

_***Please note that you can suggest a character but that doesn't necessarily mean I will write it. It all depends on whether I find inspiration or am motivated to write about that character. ***_


End file.
